


It's warmer with you.

by Interstellar_Child



Series: Minimegs week 2020 [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: College, Confessions, Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interstellar_Child/pseuds/Interstellar_Child
Summary: Minimus and Megatron decided it would be easier to sleep in the van overnight.Day 7 Free Promt
Relationships: Megatron/Minimus Ambus
Series: Minimegs week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Minimegs Week 2020





	It's warmer with you.

**Author's Note:**

> could be considered a bit of a prequel to my other fic Scheduling Error- but it's not cannon to that fic

Minimus woke up content. Warm. Happy even. It had been a few years since that had happened. It was still dark out and he stretched against the seat with a groan. It was as stiff now as it was last night. curling closer to his pillow, he nuzzled into the soft fabric. His stubble catching on the cotton. arms asleep where they were wrapped under the pillow. Starting to doze back into sleep he hummed into his pillow, thinking that he was glad that impactor had twisted his arm into making him come on the road trip.

Then his pillow pulled him closer and snuggled its face into Minimus hair.

His eyes snapped open. Frozen. He was no longer on the back seat, but on the floor. Tangled up with Megatron. His face flushed and his heart jumped. How long he had been there or how he had even gotten onto the floor of the van was beyond him. All he was sure of was that Megatron was thankfully,  _ thankfully,  _ asleep. He had, somehow in his sleep, pulled Minimus into the crook of his neck. One hand sprawled over his waist the other gripping the back of minimus shirt. As if letting go meant losing something important. Minimus tried to ignore that though. Like how he tried to ignore the gentle rhythm of Megatron's breath on his ear. Or the steady beat of Megatron's pulse on his lips.

He was lucky that the others were all in the motel room, in the old beds or on the stained couch. The seats of the van, cramped and stiff as they were, seemed much cleaner. Minimus knew who had been sitting on them at least. Megatron tailed along, saying it was just safer to have them both sleeping out in the van. Minimus also suspected that he was growing annoyed with Impactors crude humor as much Minimus had been that evening. And with Soundwave and Cosmos in one bed and Shockwave and Optimus in the other, his only option would have been snuggling up with Impactor on the pull out couch. Even if they still got along, they weren’t those kind of exes.

Minimus couldn’t imagine it would work too well anyway. Impactor liked to take stretched out naps in the car. He lounged out at crowded lunch tables. Minimus had even seen him take up three seats on a bus before. Personal space didn’t exist to him. And neither did certain etiquettes. It didn’t bother Minimus personally, he just wished once Impactor would consider the comfort of others.

He couldn’t imagine Impactor like this. Aware of how he fit against someone else. Not like Megatron was. Aware of how close he was. How much room his friends needed. He had noticed that over the trip. Giving Minimus this imaginary personal bubble, never too close. Their hands didn’t brush when unpacking camping equipment or their bags. Their knees never touched when eating at hole in the wall diners. Even when they rotated seats and were both in the backseat. He felt so far away. Megatron tucked into himself, eyes on the window while Minimus could barely take up any space. 

Impactor wasn’t like this at all. Megatron's chest rose and fell as if he hadn’t a care in the world. His body was warm. Gentle to the touch. Minimus, glad that his friend didn’t bombard him with hugs or pats or anything that made Minimus uncomfortable, paradoxically wished that Megatron had hugged him before. They were woven together as if they would almost fit perfectly. Like they were meant to be like this.

Minimus tried to banish that thought too.

Megatron mumbled in his sleep. Minimus’ heart nearly stopped at the sound of his voice. Deep and husky. He sounded full of mirth, as if there wasn’t anywhere he'd rather be. No one he’d rather be with. Minimus swallowed hard. For a moment in the dark of the early morning, it was okay. For one second as the world around them slept on, as the street light cast a shadow over the van, as Minimus found himself sinking closer into Megatron’s hold, it was okay. His heart slowed to normal, his breathing steadied and for the first time in a few months Minimus relaxed.

“Its okay.” he whispered to Megatron

“mmh?”

One eye peeked out from its lid, but Megatron could barely keep it open. Instead a gentle smile unfolded itself on Megatron's face,

“Hey mims” He whispered back, “whya awake?” 

“You’re lucky Soundwave is in the motel room. I'll kill you if he starts calling me that.”

“You like it.”

“. . . maybe when you do it.”

Megatron turned them onto their side, hooking one leg over Minimus. Fingers soothing circles into his back. Forehead resting against forehead as Megatron nuzzled into Minimus. Pain like liquid static flowed through Minimus' arm as it woke back up.

“This is nice Megatron, but my arm is waking up. Can you lie on top of me for a bit?”

“wha- wait!” Eyes blinking awake, Megatron found he was an inch from Minimus’ face. 

“im- we’re- you are- Min- Minimus!”

Megatron's body went stiff. Embarrassment radiating from his face, Megatron whimpered.

And still, his grip stayed firm on Minimus shirt.

“Sorry Megatron. . . I can get back up if you want?”

“No!”

“no?”

“. . . i mean. . . i am . . . I . .”

Megatron looked torn. As if some invisible force stopped him from flipping onto his stomach as to lie atop of Minimus. Yet with his face blushing so, Minimus wondered if it was something he truly wanted but was too stubborn to admit.

“Im…Impactor didn’t like that.”

Megatron met his eyes, embarrassed that he even brought up Minimus' friend like that. Minimus couldn’t help but chuckle.

“And am I Impactor?”

“No.”

They began to shuffle around. Tricky to do in the dark and in the awkward space of the car. But before long they were side by side, minimus propped up on his elbows. Megatron’s hand hovered over his chest. Minimus found that the easiest thing for them to do was guide each other to the way they wanted to be. And Megatron’s wrist was much easier to find than a flashlight. Minimus found that his wrist was cold, and as he slowly slipped his fingers around Megatron’s he discovered them to be cold as well.

Brushing his thumb over his friend's knuckles, Minimus couldn’t help but want to warm his hands. taking ahold of the other he brought both hands to his face. Cupping them as if they were delicate and not the rough hands that belonged to Megatron, as if they were something to take care of. He rubbed the hands between his own and then, leaning close he blew hot breath over the hands. trying all he could to warm them. Dominus had done this for him when he was younger. 

But he wasn’t on a holiday in the mountains with his brother. He was in the back of Soundwaves van, warming the hands of a close friend. Minimus had forgotten what he had requested from Megatron. 

Minimus, thankful no light shown fully on their faces, brought the hands down to his chest. Grabbing his pillow, still folded in the too small back seat, he wedged it behind his neck. It was still soft after three thousand miles of sightseeing. Megatron too was still soft. His breathing near too slow. Him settling into Minimus embrace was done with carefulness. Even as Minimus wrapped them up in the quilt that had been half crammed under the back seat.

Most telling of all was the sigh tucked away into Minimus' neck. Relief melting into his shoulders. Arms holding tight to their new pillow. Still half asleep and half dreaming, Megatron left a question in the crook of Minimus' neck.

“-ay is?”

“hmm?”

“Do you know what day today is?”

“The 24th?”

“It's christmas eve!”

Minimus was aware of that, now. Christmas was usually at the back of his mind during this time of year. His family didn’t celebrate it but his teachers and school friends had christmas or hanukkah or kwanzaa themed projects that he participated in. And every shop was decorated and every street corner wrapped in lights. But they’d been driving since the semester had ended, and he had nearly forgotten about christmas.

“If we were in Tarn, the town would be getting ready for the feast we hold in the city hall!” Megatron said, “My father used to make this special sourdough bread just for the feast.”

He was smiling. That far off one when he talked about his Father or his hometown. 

“My family doesn’t celebrate christmas.”

“Oh, I forgot.”

“It's okay, Ramadan happened to fall in December a few times when I was a kid. But to me December is just December.”

Megatron hummed to himself. Now it was Minimus's turn to rub small circles into his back. The world remained quiet as their breathing fell in time. Megatron’s eyelashes occasionally brushed against Minimus' neck, he had to keep himself from shivering from the sensation. Instead he hooked one of his legs over Megatrons. 

Megatron sunk ever closer into the embrace. Stopping when they we once again eye to eye. He had the kind smile from before on his face, a strip of moonlight graced his face. 

“I wanted to do this sooner.” Megatron said.

Minimus didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to tease Megatron but he knew in this moment he just couldn’t say anything in return. Go on the road trip? Spend winter break together? hold him? Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes. But Megatron wasn’t good at baring his heart after Impactor and Minimus wasn’t good at reading others' hearts.

They were both stupid when it came to this. So Minimus did the only thing his mind would allow himself to do.

He kissed Megatron's forehead.

It was from an awkward angle. And he heard Megatron gasp, but he did it nonetheless. 

“me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Minimegs week is over! I've love all the fics and art. So many of you are so talented and Im glad i got to finish what i said i've started this time around.


End file.
